Dreamland?
by Klutzilla9449
Summary: CHAPTER 8 NOW UP! full summary inside...Ruthie wakes up one morning in the Middle Ages, then finds out Martin is there too. Will they be together?
1. Dreaming Of You

"Dreamland?"

When Ruthie wakes up one morning, she is princess of England in 1520. She then discovers that Martin is the prince of France who is coming to visit England to find a bride. Will Ruthie be the one he falls in love with? Is it all a dream? Or is it a freaky reality?

Chapter 1

"Dreaming of You"

"Goodnight Martin, I will see you at school tomorrow.", said Ruthie.

"Night Roo.", replied Martin. As Ruthie laughed at his nickname for her, they waved goodbye to each other.

Ruthie went up to her room to finish her history paper and then go to bed. As she finished putting on her pj's, she began listening to music and reading some of her information on the Renaissance period for her paper that was due the next day. She finished her paper just as she was falling asleep. She still had her ipod on from when she was working. Just after she fell asleep, the song "Dreaming Of You" by Selena began to play.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star_

_That somewhere you are thinking of me too_

_Cause I'm dreamin of you tonight_

_Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreamin about you and me_

_Wonder if you ever see me and I_

_Wonder if you know I'm there_

_If you look in my eyes would you see what's inside_

_Would you even care_

_I just wanna hold you close but so far_

_All I have are dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day and the courage to say_

_How much I love you_

_I'll be dreamin of you tonight_

_Til tomorrow I'll be holdin you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreamin of you and me_

_Ahh-ahh_

_I can't stop dreamin of you_

_I can't stop dreamin_

_I can't stop dreamin of you_

_Late at night when all the world I sleepin_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe that_

_You came up to me and said_

_I love you_

_I love you too_

_I'll be dreamin with you tonight_

_Til tomorrow and for all of my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreamin with you endlessly_


	2. Dear Diary

Chapter 2

Dear Diary

When Ruthie woke up the next morning, she was in her room in the attic. She looked around the stone room and the first thing that she thought of was that it looked like a part of a castle. Upon further investigation of the room, she found the only thing she recognized was her ipod that was still in her hands when she woke up.

She saw what looked like a closet and opened it. She found tons of beautiful dresses that looked like something from the Middle Ages, not 2006.

After she got dressed, she explored the beautiful castle. She counted 12 bedrooms, 12 bathrooms, a kitchen, dinning room, living room type thing, and a courtyard.

In what seemed to be the master bedroom, she found her father wearing a beautiful gold and diamond crown and an outfit like King Arthur wore in "Camelot". Her mother wore a beautiful pink dress that looked like something she saw in Romeo and Juliet.

"Good morning Ruthie, how are you this morning?", asked her father, Eric.

"Yes, Ruthie, how are you?" added her mother, Annie.

"I am fine, I must have hit my head or something because I could have sworn that when I went to bed last night I was in the year 2006.", replied Ruthie.

There was an uproar of laughter from her parents who then quickly informed her that it was the year 1520.

"By the way Ruthie, please don't forget, you are meeting the prince of France today. I hear he is looking for a bride.", said her mom.

"But I'm only 15! I am too young to get married!", exclaimed Ruthie.

"Nonsense, I was 15 when I married your father.", replied Annie, looking lovingly at Eric.

"I must be losing my hearing, did you just say you were 15 when you married Dad.", Ruthie asked.

"Yes, Ruthie. I told you that years ago.", Annie explained.

"Well, I don't remember, and I think that 15 is too young to be getting married.", exclaimed Ruthie.

"You have to be married before your 16th birthday, that has been the law for over 200 years.", replied Eric

"Well, that sucks.", said Ruthie as she stormed out of her parents room.

"Don't forget, at noon the young prince of France will be coming to stay with us!", yelled Eric.

Once Ruthie got back to her room, she immediately turned on one of her favorite songs that reminded her of Martin and sang it.

Dear diary

_Today I saw that boy_

_And I wonder if he noticed me_

_He took my breath away_

_Dear diary_

_I can't get him off my mind_

_And it scares me_

_Cause I've never felt this way_

_No one in this world_

_Knows me better than you do_

_So diary I'll confide in you_

_Dear diary_

_Today I saw that boy_

_As he walked by I thought he smiled at me_

_And I wonder_

_Does he know whats in my heart_

_I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe_

_Should I tell him how I feel_

_Or would that scare him away_

_Diary, tell me what to do_

_Please tell me what to say_

_Dear diary_

_One touch of his hands_

_Now I can't wait to see that boy again_

_He smiled I thought my heart could fly_

_Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends_

_I've got a feeling we'll be so much ore than friends_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's Note: Sorry the chapters are kindof short. I promise they will not all be that way. I will update soon! byes!_


	3. My Everything

Chapter 3

My Everything

King Eric and Queen Annie decided to have a big banquet/party for the prince's visit. They spend all morning planning the music, guests, food, and decorations for the party. They were so busy they didn't even notice when noon came along. When the bell rang, they immediately looked at the clock, and then realized the Prince of France was there. They had their maid let him in and led the throne room, where Kind Eric, Queen Annie, and Princess Ruthie would meet him.

"Hello, Prince Martin!", exclaimed Annie.

At the mention of his name, Ruthie's head snapped up and she realized that the Prince of France was none other than Martin Brewer, the boy from her dream!

"Hello, you majesty, how are you today?", he asked.

"I am just fine, and you?", Annie inquired.

"I am fine.", Martin replied.

"Martin, I would like you to meet my daughter, Princess Ruthie.", announced Eric.

"Hello.", said Ruthie, while shaking his hand.

"Hello.", Martin replied, while also shaking her hand.

They both stood there and stared into each other's eyes for a minute.

Martin's pov 

When I looked at Ruthie, my heart melted, she is so beautiful. I think she might be "the one". I am definitely going to make it a point of getting to know her way better.

Ruthie's pov 

The second I looked at Martin my stomach got butterflies. He is gorgeous! I am definitely getting to know him. Mom was right, this won't be bad at all.

Later at the party… 

The party was awesome. Music was blaring, people were talking and dancing, and everyone was enjoying himself.

Martin knew he really liked Ruthie. Throughout the afternoon they had gotten to know each other better and found they had a lot in common. He realized he loved her. But wasn't sure if she loved him.

After a little while, Martin decided to sing one of his favorite songs to Ruthie. He was dancing with her when he decided, so he asked her to stand in front of the stage so he could sing to her. He got up on stage, and began to sing.

The loneliness of nights alone 

_The search for strength to carry on_

_My every hope had seemed to die_

_My eyes had no more tears to cry_

_Then like the sun shining up above_

_You surrounded me with your endless love_

_Cause all the things I couldn't see_

_Are now so clear to me_

_You are my everything_

_Nothing you're love will bring_

_My life is yours alone_

_The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit pulls me through_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray_

_On bended knee_

_That you will always be_

_My everything_

_Now all my hopes and all my dreams_

_Are suddenly reality_

_You've opened up my heart to feel_

_A kind of love that's truly real_

_A guiding light that will never fade_

_There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade_

_For the love you give it won't let go_

_I hope you'll always know_

_You are my everything_

_Nothing your love won't bring_

_My life is yours alone_

_The only love I've ever known_

_You're spirit pulls me through_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray_

_On ended knee_

_That you will always be_

_My everything_

_You're the breath of life in me_

_The only one that sets me free_

_And you have made my soul compete_

_For all time_

_You are my everything_

_Nothing your love will bring_

_My life is yours alone_

_The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit pulls me through_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray_

_On bended knee_

_That you will always be_

_Be my everything_

When Martin finished singing, he walked back to Ruthie and asked her on a date. When she said yes, Martin was so happy she said yes, he almost didn't hear her suggest a picnic, which he gladly accepted. They decided on going the next afternoon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: I don't think I ever cleared something up. It is the Middle Ages, but they have some luxuries that we have now such as ipods and mp3 players! Cool huh? lol read and review. I will try to update again soon!_

_Baby_


	4. She's Everything

Chapter 4

"She's Everything"

The next day didn't come soon enough for Martin and Ruthie. They only really met a day ago, but they already knew they were in love, they felt they had known each other for years.

At one o'clock, Martin knocked on Ruthie's door and waited for her to answer.

_"I hope she likes it today.",_ Martin thought.

Just then Ruthie opened the door.

"Ready to go Martin?", she asked.

"Yeah, I just have to get the picnic basket from your cooks.", he replied.

"Ok, I will grab my stereo and a few cds. **(A/N: They have that stuff back then, cool huh? Now, back to the story) **

"Alright."

They gathered their stuff and headed for the garden a few miles away. Martin picked that garden because it was filled with Ruthie's favorite flower, the pink rose.

After finding the perfect spot, right in the middle of a big batch of pink roses, they sat down and began to talk and eat.

"You are an awesome guy Martin. I feel like I have known you my whole life!", stated Ruthie, with a mouth slightly full of a cookie.

"I know what you mean, I…I…never mind.", stuttered Martin.

"No, tell me, you can tell me anything.", exclaimed Ruthie.

"I…I think…I think I am in love with you. From the moment I met you I knew you were special and that I was falling for you, that feeling just got stronger as I got to know you.", Martin said, almost too quiet for Ruthie to hear.

"I love you too, Martin. Probably more than you will ever know."

After Ruthie said that, Martin smiled and began to kiss Ruthie. They kissed with so much passion, they knew they were meant to be.

When they pulled apart, Martin turned on the stereo and turned it to a song that reminded him of Ruthie, and they danced.

She's a yellow pair of running shoes 

_A holy pair of jeans_

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses_

_She looks great in anything_

_She's "I want a piece of chocolate"_

"_Take me to the movies"_

_She's "I can't find anything to wear"_

_Now and then she's moody_

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof_

_With her brown hair a blowin'_

_She's a soft place to land_

_And a good feeling knowing_

_She's a warm conversation that I wouldn't trade for nothing_

_She's a fighter when she's mad and a lover when she's loving_

_She's everything that I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_When I talk about her I go on and on and on_

_Cause she's everything to me_

_She's a Saturday out on the town_

_Church girl on Sunday_

_A cross around her neck and a cuss word cause its Monday_

_She's a one glass of wine and she's feeling kinda tipsy_

_She's the giver I wish I could be and the stealer of the covers_

_She's the picture in my wallet_

_She's the hand that I'm holdin when I'm on my knees and prayin_

_She's the answer to my prayers_

_She's the song that I'm playin_

_She's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_When I talk about her I go on and on and on_

_Cause she is everything to me_

_She's the voice I love to hear_

_Someday when I'm 90_

_She's that wooden rocking chair_

_I want rocking right beside me_

_Everyday that passes I only love her more_

_Yeah she's the one that I'd lay down my own life for_

_She's everything that I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_When I talk about her I go on and on and on_

_Cause she is everything to me_


	5. Out of the Blue

Out of the Blue 

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have been really busy lately. This chapter was co-authored by myself and XXTroypay-4evaXX. I hope you like it!)

It had been a few weeks since Martin and Ruthie had said they loved each other, and they couldn't be happier. They quickly formed an amazing relationship. King Eric and Queen Annie were very happy for their daughter, Princess Ruthie, but King Beu, Martin's dad, wasn't very happy. He thought Ruthie only wanted to marry Martin so she would become Queen of France. He planned on talking to Martin about the relationship, or more like telling him that he couldn't see Ruthie anymore.

King Beu called his son into the throne room to speak to him.

" Martin, your relationship with Ruthie, it's too serious."

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"I don't think she feels the same way about you as you do for her. I truly believe that she is only in the relationship so she will become Queen of France instead of just Princess of England. I forbid you to see her.", said Beu.

"Dad, you are crazy, she didn't even know who I was until after she said she loved me, so how could she be in the relationship only for a title?", reasoned Martin.

"It doesn't matter, you are not to see her again.", finalized Kind Beu. Martin stood up, huffed, and ran to his royal chamber.

Martin logged on to his Instant Messenger and saw that Ruthie was online.

_PrincessRoo9449: Hey Martin. How are you doing today?_

_BaseballGod24: Hey Roo, I am doing ok. How are you?_

_PrincessRoo9449: I am doing great, I can't wait until our date tomorrow._

_BaseballGod24: About that, I can't see you anymore. I'm sorry._

_PrincessRoo9449: What are you talking about? Why can't you see me?_

_BaseballGod24: My dad doesn't think we are a good couple, so I have to break up with you._

_PrincessRoo9449: Oh, um, ok. I guess you don't have a choice._

_BaseballGod24: No, I don't have a choice, I hope we can still be friends._

_PrincessRoo9449 has signed out_

_BaseballGod24 has signed out_

'_I can't believe she just logged off, I must have really hurt her. I hate that my father is doing this to us.', _thought Martin.

'_I can't believe he just broke up with me. Why doesn't his dad like me?',_ thought Ruthie.

Just as Ruthie was about to turn off her stereo that was playing in the background, Aly and AJ's song "Out of the Blue" came on and Ruthie turned up the volume and let the music drown out her thoughts.

_when somethings pure  
how can people just say  
we're not meant to be  
and when somethings true  
how can people just  
keep me away from you_

suddenly i'm all alone  
pushed away for nothing wrong  
don't you have the guts to say  
how you feel about me

out of the blue  
you said we couldn't be together  
i have to get over you  
given no choice, have no voice  
out of the blue

can't even call on the telephone  
don't even know if you're at home  
but to control just how we feel  
between you and i  
not for one to steal 

suddenly i'm all alone  
pushed away for nothing wrong   
don't you have the guts to say  
how you feel about me

out of the blue  
you said we couldn't be together  
i have to get over you  
given no choice, have no voice

just wanna hear what you've got to say  
are you feeling the same  
or are you ok   
thought when we met there was something more  
but you're the sin now they shut the door

out of the blue  
you said we couldn't be together  
i have to get over you  
given no choice, have no voice

out of the blue  
we should have been together  
don't wanna get over you  
love makes a choice, has a voice  
out of the blue

Ruthie's sister, Princess Lucy, overheard Ruthie's dramatic singing.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in!" Ruthie yelled with her face in her pillow.

"Ruthie, what's wrong?" Lucy asked sitting down on Ruthie's bed.

"Martin's dad, he said that me and Martin aren't making a good couple and I don't know why." Ruthie explained.

"What did Martin do?" Lucy asked her little sister.

"He broke up with me!" Ruthie screamed while turning off the stereo as another song came on.

Lucy's face became full of anger and sadness for her sister.

**(A/N by the great and famous, future celeb, XXTroypay-4EVA: Omnia Paratus, Ace, Omnia Paratus….thanks for reading! GO READ MY STORIES! If you like High School Musical anyway. Tropay High School Musical fanfics. Lol. **

**Gotta go, Ace is heading my way…**

**(you hear in the background)**

"**What are you doing?" **

**SILENCE  
**

"**Are you advertising your fanfics again?" **

"**GOTTA GO! OMNIA PARATUS!"**

**Walks out of room and out the door.**

"**She's odd…"**

**Now here is Ace…**

**Sorry about that, but they are REALLY good! I have read ever single one. Just so you know, we are best friends, like we are with each other 24/7! **

**This has been a chapter by Xx-Ace-oO and XXTroypay-4EVAXX, read and review…. smiles )**


	6. Author's Note

A/N:I am soooooo sorry. I will update before the weekend is over. I have been so busy with school and stuff I haven't had time to update, plus I have a major writer's block, so any suggestions would really help me update soon!

**Ace**


	7. IMPORTANT AN

I am a little stuck with the idea for the next chapter! Please review and give me some ideas of how the story could go!! Keep reviewing! If I get atleast five more good reviews I will update later tonight! R&R!!

-Ace


	8. If I Never Knew You

If I Never Knew You

**Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or the characters of 7th Heaven. I do, however, own the plot of this story and any extra characters, such as Ruthie's little sister, Lucy. I also, do not own any songs that are going to be put in this story.**

(A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I have a lot of other story that I am working on and school stuff.)

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be  
And, if I never held you   
I would never have a clue  
How, at last, I'd find in you  
The missing part of me _

Martin was laying on his bed in his bedroom, listening to "If I Never Knew You" by John Secada and Shanice and singing quietly along with it. He didn't usually listen to "silly love songs" as he put it, but for the past month, that is pretty much all he has done.

His father would always come up and get angry at him for still listening to "stupid and depressing love songs" as he would put it and put him to work doing some trivial errands to keep his mind off of Ruthie. But by keeping Martin away from Ruthie and forcing him to stop thinking about her, it only hurt the couple worse.

Across the town… 

Ruthie was lying on her bed, ironically doing the exact same thing as Martin, listening to "If I Never Knew You" and quietly singing along.

_In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes; so dry your eyes _

_And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through _

_Lost forever  
If I never knew you _

Both Martin and Ruthie at the same time… 

Ironically, Martin and Ruthie were listening to the same song, at the exact same time. So, they got to the chorus and began to sing, Neither one of them knowing they were singing to each other.

_If I never knew you  
I'd be safe, but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true  
I'm so grateful to you   
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever If I never knew you_

_**Ruthie: **I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_**Martin: **Somehow, we'd make the whole world bright_

_**Ruthie: **I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_

_**Both: **All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night And, still, my heart is saying we were right  
Oh, oh_

**Meanwhile, in the Throne Room of the Brewer Castle…**

King Beu really thought that Ruthie was only in the relationship for the money and that it was just puppy love for his son, but as the weeks dragged on, and he saw what his son was going through, and found out from Ruthie's parents, that Ruthie was the same, maybe even worse. So he began to think about their relationship, and decided to give them a chance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for such a long wait!! I have been soooooo busy with school and other stories that are in the works that I haven't had time! I promise the next chapter will be up in the next few days! Please give me some ideas on how the next chapter should go! Again, I am SO unbelievably sorry for the wait! R&R!**

**-Ace**


End file.
